totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
A kontrakt podpisze?
Tori: 'Witajcie widzowie! ''Stała dumnie na szczycie podestu. 'Tori: '''Dzisiaj jest ostatni odcinek naszego drugiego sezonu! Grand finale, walka o milion dolarów. Lub przynajmniej tyle będę w stanie zapewnić. ''Rozejrzała się na boki. '''Tori: I nie mam pojęcia gdzie Bucky. Zrobiło się jej przykro. Tori: Chyba się zdenerwował bo w ostatnim odcinku został zmuszony do poprowadzenia dogrywki. To był zaszczyt! A on stroił fochy nie wiadomo o co. Silvi jakoś została najbardziej.. poraniona i jak na złość nie utrzymała swoich emocji do końca i wybuchła. Wylało się z niej nieokiełznana wściekłość i wyżywając się na rywalce i wszystkim co popadło trafiła do frajerowa. Odpaść przed finałem. Wstyd. Zaśmiała się. Tori: '''Co czeka nas w ostatnim odcinku? Dowiecie się tego tu i teraz na Planie Totalnej Porażki – Nowi Na Planie! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Dom ekipy 130px ''Po jakże wspaniałym wstępie '''Tori: Bucky! Rozglądała się po kątach. Tori: 'Bucky! ''Wyjrzała przez drzwi do jadalni. 'Tori: '''Bucky! ''Sprawdziła łazienkę. Weszła do sypialny. '''Tori: Gdzie on? Weszła do salonu i zbliżyła się do kanapy. Tori: Jesteś! Szybko wzięła koc ukazując go. Bucky: '''O.. nie odzywałem się? '''Tori: Tak.. stroisz nie wiadomo co. Bucky: Ja stroję? Podniósł się z miejsca. Bucky: '''Proszę cię. Mam dość twojego gwiazdorzenia i nie wykonywania obowiązków. Zlałaś całkowicie wczoraj wpadając w ten atak śmiechu. Co w ogóle cię tak bawiło!? '''Tori: Naprawdę chcesz do tego wracać!? Bucky: 'Tak. ''Pomyślał i kiwnął dla potwierdzenia. '''Bucky: Chcę wiedzieć. Tori: Nie radzę sobie z stresem. Rzuciła i padła na kanapę. Bucky: 'Ty i stres? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. '''Tori: '''Powiedz.. Kiedy się tak zepsuło?Bucky: Weeż.. ''Wstał nie mogąc tego słuchać. 'Bucky: '''Znoszę cię całe sezony. Słucham cię i tonę w tobie. Ale do cholery ty nic z tego nie robisz. Nic! A to co było wczoraj to tylko oliwa do ognia. '''Tori: '''Buckuś.. '''Bucky: '''Nie zdrabniaj. ''Odwrócił się plecami.Bucky: Pomogę ci ostatni raz. A potem dostaniesz wypowiedzenie. Pewnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. '''Tori: Zostań.. porozmawiajmy.. Bucky: Idę zająć się przygotowaniami do finału. Otworzył drzwi. Bucky: Tobie radzę to samo jak nie chcesz pogorszyć sytuacji. Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Tori miała w oczach łzy. Tori: 'Co to? ''Dotknęła spływającą łzę. Przyjrzała się dokładnie. '''Tori: przestańcie kamerować. Przysłoniła się rękę biegnąć do łazienki. Zwierzenia Finałowe 130px John (Zwierzenia): Finał. Ellen(Zwierzenia): Finał. John (Zwierzenia): '''Trafiłem tutaj ciężką pracą. Nie zaprzątałem sobie spraw sojuszami i knowaniami. Po prostu odwalałem swoje i tyle. '''Ellen(Zwierzenia): Dobrze było udawać iż jest się w sojuszu. Do tego pozbyłam się Silvi. Nie przypuszczałam, że tak znerwicowana jest. John (Zwierzenia): '''Silvi odpadła. Czyli jest lajcik. '''Ellen (Zwierzenia): '''John nie wie, ale ja jestem groźniejsza niż on sądzi. Szczególnie mając w ręce swój bat. Jak go uwielbiam. Hmm.. udzieliło mi się amerykaństwo… '''John(Zwierzenia): '''Jestem gotowy! '''Ellen (Zwierzenia): I tak nie ma nicht szans! Przyczepa zawodników 130px Ostatniego dnia zawodnicy byli wyjątkowo podekscytowani. Zjedli wyjątkowo smaczny, bo normalny posiłek i zamyśleni spoglądali na siebie. Ellen: '''Wiesz. '''John: Tak? Ellen: Jedno z nas będzie bogate. John: Dokładnie jak mówisz. Ellen: Dobrze. Kiwnęła głową. John: Sądzę, że to będę ja. Ellen: '''Wirklich? '''John: Raczej. Wczoraj się udało to i dzisiaj. Ellen: '''Powiedziałabym coś by cię wytrącić z równowagi, ale zachowasz zimną krew. '''John: Dobrze obserwowałaś mnie. Ellen: Ja, znam się na wychowaniu i mam oko do ludzi. John: 'Też, ale nie szło dojrzeć. '''Ellen: '''Was nie dojrzeć? '''John: '''Tego, że potrafisz być dwulicowa. Grać na dwa sojusze? '''Ellen: '''Mamy podobne doświadczenie. Sojuszniku Silvi. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''John: '''Mpf.. '''Ellen: A jednak lekko poczułeś zdenerwowanie. John: Czekaj na zadanie. Jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła i czekali do przyjazdu Tori, po czym wyszli na plac. Brama przy planie 130px Stażyści oraz kierujący nimi Bucky kończyli załadunek. Bucky: No.. Umieścił ostatnią skrzynię na pojeździe. Bucky: Dzięki chłopaki to tyle. Podszedł i siadł za kierownicą. W tym samym czasie przyszła Tori. Tori: No. Bucky: '''Przyszłaś? '''Tori: Tak. Odparła krótko. Bucky: To co? Tori: 'Jak uważasz. ''Wzruszyła dłonią. 'Tori: '''Proszę. ''Podłożyła mu wypowiedzenie. 'Tori: '''Kontrakt unieważniający pracę i zdejmujący odpowiedzialność po zakończeniu finału. '''Bucky: '''O… ''Pochwycił i sprawdził go. '''Bucky: '''Dzięki. '''Tori: Proszę. Bucky: Ogarnęłaś się? Tori: Mało mnie już obchodzi twoje zdanie. Zajęła miejsce obok. Tori: ' Po prostu zachowam profesjonalizm i przeprowadzę ten finał. ''Odpalił silnik i włączył gaz. Pojechali prosto na plac. Plac, Finałowe starcie 130px Oboje zawodnicy wyszli na plac. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo pogoda dopisywała. 'Tori: '''Witajcie zawodnicy!Podjechali po nich. '''Tori: '''Pierwsze zadanie, da wam przewagę w drugim znacznie ważniejszym. Pierwsze w całości wykonamy ma naszym placu i z pomocą. ''Bucky podjechał ogromną ciężarówką wypełnioną po brzegi rekwizytami i innymi pierdołami. '''John: '''Sporo tego. '''Tori: '''Przyda się, oj przyda. Więc! Odpowiadacie po kolei na pytania związane z każdym zawodnikiem, który brał udział w sezonie. Pewnie jeszcze pamiętacie ich kolejność! '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Mam skłamać? '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń) '''Nikita, Ari, Richard… …. Rouse i Sivi. Chyba ist gut. '''Tori: No moje mordeczki! Czas na pierwsze pytanie. A bo bym zapomniała. Zawodników spytaliśmy jaką karę mamy dać jeśli źle odpowiecie na pytanie. John: '''Serio!? '''Ellen: Was du się martwisz? John: 'No nie wiem.. Marcus? Silvi? Yukiyo? '''Ellen: '''Pff.. Jestem twarda. ''Naprężyła rękę. '''Ellen: '''Nie ugną mnie byle płotki. '''John: '''Chyba nie jestem tak silny jak sądziłem. '''Tori: Dobra, dobra pierwsze pytanie. Dlaczego Nikita wylądowała w szpitalu? John: '''Proste.. przez Davisa, który spowodował wypadek, chyba drogowy. '''Tori: Nom! Punkt dla ciebie. Pytanie drugie o Nikicie dla Ellen. Powiedz.. jaka jest jej szczęśliwa liczba. Ellen: Ale wirklich!? Tori: Nom! Czekam. Ellen: '''Pięć? '''Tori: Żleee! Kara! Pstryknęła i Bucky walnął jej w twarz z deski. Ellen: '''Das ist nicht. '''Tori: Pytanie dla Johna od Richarda. Powiedz.. na ile szacuje się jego majątek. John: 'Wo.. nigdy nawet o to go nie pytałem. Kilkanaście milionów? '''Tori: '''Zbyt ogólnikowo! Kara. ''Podszedł do niego i rozwalił mu jego komórkę. 'John: '''NIEEE! ''Padł na ziemię. '''John: Jak można.. Tori: 'Pytanie dla Ellen. Gdyby miał marzenie, co by to było? '''Ellen: '''Ma wszystko. ''Wzruszyła rękami licząc na poprawną odpowiedź. Z nadzieją patrzyła na swój telefon w jego dłoniach. '''Tori: '''Ile chce mieć minimalnie dzieci? Szok.. '''Ellen: '''Tyle ilke gewiazd na niebie. '''John: Poważnie!? Tori: 'Poważnie, bo to poprawna odpowiedź. Pytanie do Johna, ''Odkaszlnęła. '''Tori: '''Jak mają mieć na imię.. boshe.. nie wysiliła się. '''Ellen: Arichard lub Richard Junior. Tori: Przejdźmy do kolejnego. Davis. Do Johna, ile lat mieszkał na jachcie. John: '''Emm.. chyba nie od urodzenia - mieszkał od jakiegoś szóstego roku życia. '''Tori: Poprawnie, nie ma kary. Ellen, was Davis lubi powtarzać? Ellen: Zaraz to było przekleństwo.. emm.. kurwa! Tori: '''No chyba cię popierdzieliło. '''Ellen: Ja.. main błąd. Oberwała w drugi policzek z dorsza. Ellen: Ja.. z jednej strony napuchnie, z drugiej wyglądam jakby kot mnie podrapał. John: Ale masz komórkę z znajomymi. Tori: Next chłopaczek. Lorenzo, John. W jakim kolorze ma on buty? John: '''Czekaj.. gadał o tym. Ochra! '''Tori: Nie!! Wręczyła mu pieluchę. Tori: '''Zakładaj! '''John: Niee.. Odsuwał się aż został zmuszony do założenia. Tori: '''To Ellen. Jaki w takim razie kolorze był szalik? '''Ellen: Szal miał z ochry. Tori: Brawo! Następne. Uuu.. od Marcusa! Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. John: '''Możemy dostać już kary? '''Ellen: '''Ja nie chcę by o nim wspominano. '''Tori: Serio? Nawet nie próbujecie? John: '''Jak nawet z nim na żadne tematy się nie rozmawiało. '''Tori: Więc od razy do rzeczy. <3 Klasnęła i sypnięto w nich proszkiem. Nagle ich oczy zaczęły się czerwienić. Ellen: Poddajesz się? John: Nie.. Ellen: Czemu płaczesz? John: '''A ty? '''Ellen: Bo mnie boli. Tori: Awww… <3 Pytanie Georgii. Do obu z was. Ellen, czym jest życie? Ellen: Czterdzieści dwa. Tori: '''Dziwne, ale zgadza się. '''John: What? Tori: John, twoje pytanie. Co pragnie studiować? John: Psychologię? Tori: '''Nie… '''John: '''Jak to… '''Tori: Za ogólna odpowiedź. Psychologia poznawcza z wskazaniem na tworzenie hipotez i wyciąganiu z nim wniosków. John: 'Byłem bardzo blisko… ''Nagle cisnęła w nim książką w brzuch. '''Tori: Słaba, kara.. ale idziemy dalej! Zerknęła na listę wyeliminowanych. Tori: Noel, Ellen. Hemm.. Zdziwiło ją to pytanie. Tori: '''Rozmiar jego no.. '''Ellen: '''Trzy. '''Tori: '''Ekhm.. nie wiem o co chodzi, ale spoko. <3 '''Ellen: On wie.. Tori: Pytanie dla Johna. Komu nie ukradł niczego w swoim życiu. John: '''A jest taka osoba!? '''Tori: '''To odpowiedź? '''John: Nic nie wymyślę… Tori: Trudno. <3 Zdzieliła go końskim kopytem. Tori: Pytanie od Vince’a dla Ellen. Kogo kocha on najbardziej. Ellen: '''Samego siebie. '''Tori: '''Nie, bo wszystkich. Co samo w sobie jest dziwne… John, zanim przejdziemy do kar odpowiedz. Jaka istnieje jedyna miłość. '''John: Do matki! To wiem. Tori: Brawo. A teraz kara. Podeszła i założyła jej słuchawki. Ellen: Was ist das!? Tori: '''Coś co nazywa się muzyką klasyczną. Dla waszych uszu zabójcze. '''Ellen: '''Nah.. '''Tori: Hehe… Zerknęła na kolejne pytania. Tori: John. Co to za pytanie!? John: '''No jakie? '''Tori: Jak wspominasz waszą znajomość.. z Cassie. John: No było ciężko, ale jednak zostaliśmy znajomymi? Tori: 'Ta.. ''Wywróciła oczami. 'Tori: '''Mam tak napisane, więc zaliczam. Ellen, pytanie dla ciebie. ''Ta jednak nie zareagowała. Ściągnęła jej słuchawkę. '''Tori: Pytanie dla ciebie? Ellen: Powtórzysz? Nie słyszałam. Tori: '''Nawet nie powiedziałam. '''Ellen: To lepiej. Tori: Największy talent Cassie? Ellen: Myślę, że myśli, że może wszystko. Tori: 'No nie ma jak udawać pannę idealną. Zgadza się. Pytania Pameli. ''Zerknęła na pytania. '''Tori: Well.. Czy Justin Russo jest zajebisty? John: Tak?Tori: Czy Justin Russo jest powabny? Ellen: Tak! Tori: Takie proste. Zaśmiała się. Tori: 'Ale obie odpowiedzi złe! ''Oboje byli zaskoczeni. '''Ellen: No fakt.. Puknęła się w głowę. Ellen: Ma manię na tego z Hanny… John: Coś wrzeszczała chyba. Tori: 'Kara, kara. A karą jest. ''Wyrzucił jeden karton z którego wypadła figura owego Jacskona. 'Tori: '''Macie go dosłownie pocałować w tyłek i ukłonić się przed nim. Uu.. nie bolesne ale upokarzające. '''Ellen: '''Uhh.. ''Jakoś podeszła i chwyciła się. Pocałowała, podobnie jak John. Nie domyślali się, że całują się wzajemnie. Po pocałunku ukłonili się i wspólnie oddali mu cześć. '''Tori: No jak ładnie. Chichrała się pod nosem, jednak szybko przestała by Bucky nie zauważył. Tori: Kolejne pytania. Od Pedra. John: '''W końcu coś.. '''Tori: '''Pewne dla ciebie. Ile.. '''John: Ma pięć tatuaży skrytych na jednej dłoni. Tori: Brawo! Ironicznie klasnęła. Tori: '''O czym on teraz myśli? '''Ellen: Skąd ich mam wiedzieć!? Tori: Strzelaj. Ellen: '''By kogoś ustrzelić? '''John: '''Pewnie nie. '''Tori: Zdziwicie się oboje bo to prawda. John: '''Nom trochę… '''Ellen: '''Haha! '''Tori: To czas na pytania Der.. John: '''Pass.. '''Ellen: '''Auch.. '''Tori: Serio? John: '''On raczej kary jako takiej nie wymyślił. '''Tori: Zobaczmy! Sprawdziła jaką karę i lekko ją zaskoczyło. Tori: Wuuuut? Pogłaskała oboje po twarzach. Tori: '''I to ma być kara? '''Ellen: Nawet teraz nie potrafił nic wymyślić? O dziwo.. miałeś rację. Parsknęła. Ellen: Beznadziejnie. John: Chyba oczy przestają mnie piec. Ellen: Podobnie. Tori: 'Mam leczniczy dotyk! ''Odkaszlnęła powstrzymując ekscytację. '''Tori: '''Kolejne pytanie od Hernando. Pierwsze, dla Johna. Czy on i Rouse mają przyszłość w związku? '''John: '''Emm.. on pewnie myśli, że tak ale jest inaczej. '''Tori: I brawo bo to poprawna odpowiedź. Ellen? Czy dołączyłabyś do jego bandy dziewczyn? Ellen: NEIN! NIGDY! Tori: On też tak myśli. Ellen: '''Wut? '''Tori: Ta.. Niemka nie pasuje do jego wyobrażeń. John się uśmiechał pod nosem, a Ellen wkurzała. Tori: 'Teraz.. '''John: '''Błagam nie…. ''Załamał ręce. '''John: '''Może być gorzej? '''Tori: Teraz sobie to uświadomiłeś? Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Tori: '''Pytanie dla ciebie. Jej ulubiona rzecz, którą kocha robić w wolnym czasie. '''John: Uhh.. Cały się pocił. Tori: '''Woo.. taki strach? '''John: Cicho.. Ellen: Ich się nie martwię. Tori: '''Nie mamy wieczności. '''John: '''Zaraz.. ona.. pewnie.. dręczyć Pedra! Ostatnio lubiła to robić w wolnym czasie. '''Tori: Woo.. o dziwo, dobrze. John: Uratowany! Tori: Ellen, co ona wyznaje? Ellen: Nie wiem jak to określić, ale zło jest dobre, dobro jest złem. Tori: 'Coprawda brak terminologii, ale tak. Taki ma pogląd. ''Posmutniała. '''Tori: '''Ominie was ta kara.. a tak chciałam. Następny jest Rufus, ale odmówił zadania pytań. Podobnie zresztą jak pozostali. '''Ellen: '''Znaczy to koniec? '''John: Więc kto właściwie wygrał? Tori: Nikt. Wzruszyła ramionami. Tori: 'Bo to była rozgrzewka! ''Oboje zaczęli jęczeć. '''Ellen: '''Dałabyś już jednemu z nas ten milion. '''Tori: '''W next zadaniu. Które zaczniemy po przerwie! Reklama '''Lektor: '''Jesteście gotowi? Kamera kręci się wokół mapy. '''Lektor: Na podróż z niezwykłą gwiazdorską obsadą? Powoli zwalnia nakierowując się na.. Lektor: '''W szalonym kraju. ..Stany Zjednoczone. '''Lektor: '''Dwudziestu uczestników! '''Iris: Co do jasnej chlery?!? Louis: Śniadanie? Seth: 'Zamknij mordę gruby. '''Lektor: '''Przeuroczymi zadwonikami. ''Przybiegają Drake z Jurgitą na plecach, po czym pada. Jurgita wstaje i przechodzi mu po kręgosłupie. 'Drake: '''Aaaał! '''Jurgita: '''Przepraszam, niechcący. <3 '''Lektor: '''Coś w tym jest.. a do tego? '''Topher: '''Wspaniały następca Chrisa. '''Claudy: '''I wspanialsza asystentka. '''Topher: '''W produkcji! ''Ukazuje się lecący orzeł zderzający się z mapą U.S.A. formując logo. '''Lektor: '''Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Ameryce. '''Topher: '''Nie przegapcie! Ciąg dalszy zadania finałowego 130px '''Tori: Witajcie widzowie po naszej reklamie! W bojowym nastroju stała na linii. Tori: Czas na kolejną część zadania. Jaką? Cóż! Wzruszyła ramionami i objęła finalistów. Tori: '''W zasadzie, spytaliśmy się przegranych zawodników kto ma wygrać. '''John: Więc po cholerę tamto zadanie!? Tori: Jak wspomniałam. By was rozgrzać i nie mogło być aż tak nudno. Ellen: '''Ja.. jakbyśmy nie przeżyli koszmarów na planie. '''Tori: Niewystarczająco. Zaśmiała się kpiąco. Tori: 'Ale do rzeczy! Widzicie to studio filmowe? ''Wskazała na jakieś studio na wzgórzu. 'Tori: '''Tam się odbywały podsumowania. '''John: '''Naprawdę? ''Oboje byli zaskoczeni, że pod nosem byli przegrani zawodnicy. '''Ellen: '''Ohh.. teraz pojawienie się Yukiyo ma sens. '''Tori: '''Tak, to było nieplanowane. Ale do studia prowadzą dwie pary drzwi. W środku trwają głosowania które ma wygrać. To które wbije pierwsze będzie miało chwilę by przekonać ich do siebie. Druga osóbka grzecznie i bez słowa poczeka na wyniki. '''Ellen: '''Und tyle? '''John: '''Dziwne co nie? '''Ellen: Ja. Tori: 'Może ułatwi to wam fakt, ze możecie skorzystać z tej kupy rekwizytów. W końcu to jakby wyścig! ''Nie czekali i rzucili się prosto na nie. Rozbiegli się w przeciwne strony. '''John: Dobra.. Pochwycił za jakąś skrzynie. John: '''Części, części.. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Skoro to wyścig to okej. Musze go wygrać i przekonać jeszcze kilka osób, choć. Czuję się nieco bezpieczniej z tą myślą. John: 'Hmm.. ''Wziął łoma i zaczął się szarpać. 'John: '''Dalej! ''Z całej siły ciągnął za wieko, aż rozwalił skrzynię. 'John: '''O tak! ''Przywaliła go kupa styropianu, ale jak przypuszczał wyłonił się gokart. '''John: Jedziemy! Otrząsnął się i szarpnął za maszynę. Wyciągnął i wsiadł. Odpalił, ale nie chciała ruszyć. W tym czasie Ellen. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Głosowanie? Już chyba przegrałam, ale nie. Nie dopuszczę do siebie tej myśli! Ellen: Nie ma mowy. Wyrzucała za siebie rzeczy. Ellen: 'Coś przydatnego. ''Przyjrzała się jakiejś roznegliżowanej fotografii. 'Ellen: '''Brrrr… ''Z obrzydzeniem odrzuciła ją. 'Ellen: '''Sprawdźmy. ''Usłyszała nagle startujący samochodzik. 'John: '''Odpalił! ''Pojechał do rywalki. 'John: '''To co? Widzimy się na mecie? ''Odpalił i z mocą tych niewielu koni mechanicznych ruszył przed siebie. '''Tori: Radzę się śpieszyć kochana! Sama podążyła za chłopakiem z Bucky’m. Ellen: Nah! Wkurzona zaczęła się zastanawiać nad rozwiązaniem. Nagle coś jej wpadło do łowy i coś zaczęła konstruować. Studio Podsumowań John jako pierwszy podjechał. John: 'Dalej! ''Wyciągnął narzedzią i podbiegł do wejscia. 'Tori: '''Luzz.. ''Przyjechała tuż za nim. '''Tori: Nawet jej nie widać. John: 'Ta? ''Starała się ignorować, ale przy rozmowie mógł się bardziej skupić. 'John: '''Jakoś wątpie. '''Tori: '''Meh, rozpracujesz to. '''John: '''No super.. ''Męczył się z jednym zamkiem. 'John: '''Specjalnie dałaś takie zabezpieczenia! '''Tori: '''Co poradzić. ''Wrednie sie uśmiechnęła i stanęła obok. Coś nagle wystrzeliło. 'Bucky: '''Czekaj? Fajerwerki? ''Przyjrzał się ku górze. '''Tori: Hę? Sama zerknęła w górę i widać było jak coś nadlatywało. W tymczasie w środku studia niecierpliwie oczekiwano na finalistów. Catalina: 'Zbliżają się. ''Nagle drzwi do studia się rozwaliły i Ellen wpadła prosto na środek. '''Tori: Ohh.. Rozejrzała się na boki. Tori: 'To tego show nie oddali mi producenci. ''Rozsiadła się wygodnie między Cataliną i Billym. 'Catalina: '''Nam też jest miło cię widzieć. '''Ellen: '''Pierwsza! ''Uniosła rękę ku górze. 'John: '''Na serio!? SERIO!? ''Wszedł przez rozwalone drzwi. '''Tori: Trzeba było być kreatywnym. John: 'I rozwalić drzwi samym sobą? Nie dzięki. '''Catalina: '''Mamy już wyniki jakby co. '''Tori: 'Świetnie, wiec co? Ujawnimy co tam gadali nasi przegrani? Of course widzom by dać pikanterii! I zaczęły wyświetlać się nagrania z pokoju głosowania. 'Tori: '''I przypuszczam, że w tym stanie dobrze bedzie jak w ogóle doprowadzimy ją do porządku. ''Pstryknęła i Bucky podszedł jej pomóc. '''Nikita (Głosowanie): '''No chyba oczywiste na kogo zagłosuję. Szczególnie, że ktoś mnie cholernie wpienił! '''Richard (Głosowanie): Jestem dumny, że mogę mu pomóc. Ari (Głosowanie): '''Ej! Powiedzcie jak Richard głosował! Chcę mieć takie samo zdanie! <3 '''Davis (Głosowanie): On wydaje się mniej popierdolony. Albo to ona? Lorenzo(Głosowanie): Żadne z nich nie lubi ochry. I jak mam wybrać! Marcus (Głosowanie): '''Pfff.. jeszcze czego, że dam szansę któremuś wygrać. '''Georgia(Głosowanie): Teoretycznie.. lepiej podczas całego sezonu wypadła jedna osoba. I jest nią… Noel (Głosowanie): '''Chyba wiadomo na kogo głosuję. '''Vince (Głosowanie): '''Grzechem dla mnie byłoby nie wesprzeć płci pięknej. '''Cassie (Głosowanie): A to dwulicowa jędza. Masz za swoje teraz. Pamela (Głosowanie): Tak ciężko.. Jackson.. pomóż podjąć decyzję! Pedro(Głosowanie): '''Hah.. nawet się nie zastanowiłem. '''Derek (Głosowanie): Zawodzisz. Ja nie lubię takich ludzi. Hernando (Głosowanie): '''E no, lala potrafiła przyłożyć batem. '''Yukiyo (Głosowanie): Mwahaha! Rufus(Głosowanie): Być złośliwym czy nie.. oto pytanie na dzisiaj. Rouse(Głosowanie): '''No raczej nie podglądacz.. '''Joqline (Głosowanie): '''Sama nie wierzę, że oddaję ten głos. '''Silvi(Głosowanie): '''AGHHHAHHHHH AHHH RHAGGG! '''Tori: Czy już? Bucky: 'Moment! ''Kończył zbierać kartki. 'Bucky: '''Już.. ''Podszedł i postawił puszkę z oddanymi głosami. '''Ellen: Ałł.. Siedziała nieco zamroczona. Ellen: Warto było, ale głowa mnie z lekka boli. Miała lód przy głowie. John: Szkoda.. wygrałaś i nawet mowy nie mogłaś wygłosić. Ellen: 'Niech się dzieje co ma się dziać. '''Tori: '''Rozstrzygnijmy więc ten finał. ''Rozległy się owacje publiczności. '''Tori: '''Pierwszy głos dla Ellen. '''Ellen: Ja! Tori: Mamy dwa na Johna. John: 'Hehe. '''Tori: '''Kolejne dwa na Johna. ''Zaciskała pięści. '''Tori: '''Trzy dla Ellen i jeden dla Johna. Ile to już jest? '''Bucky: '''Emm.. '''Billy: Cztery do pięciu dla Johna. Tori: 'A to się wyrównuje bo jeden dla Ellen. ''Dziwnie przyjrzała się dwóm kolejnym. '''Tori: Emm.. Marcus&Silvi: No chyba nie. Wrogo się zmierzyli. Tori: '''Dwaj niezdecydowani, ale cóż. Kolejny głos dla.. Yukiyo.. '''Yukiyo: '''Mwahaha! '''Dominica: '''A to ja jestem idiotką. Macie za swoje! '''Tori: Siadaj i się nie pogrążaj. Spójrzmy. Trzy głosy dla Johna i trzy dla Ellen. Odłożyła na bok a w urnie pozostał ostatni głos. Tori: '''Więc to będzie decydujący. '''Ellen: Ich nie wytrzymuję. John: 'Proszę. ''Skrzyżował sobie palce. '''John: Proszę to ja. Tori: 'Ale wam zależy.. ''Dmuchnęła jakby miała to gdzieś i wyciągnęła ostatni głos. '''Tori: '''A osobą która wygrywa Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie jest… … … … … … … … … Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Johna. … … … … … … … … … … … … Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Ellen. … … … … … … … … … … … … … John! '''John: Naprawdę? Tori: Naprawdę! Jesteś zwycięzcą! Rozległy się oklaski i wszędzie sypały się serpentyny i balony. John: '''Nie wierzę!Wyskoczył z miejsca, nie hamując swojej radości. '''Pedro: Mój chłopak!Podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń. Nikita: 'Pf.. ''Zdzieliła go w twarz. '''John: Za co… Nikita: 'Za to, żeś flirtował z nią. Może i wygrałeś, ale ja ci nie wybaczę, że odwróciłeś się ode mnie. '''John: '''Czekaj.. ''Pobiegł za nią w nadziei na ratowanie związku. Ellen zamurowana siedziała na miejscu. 'Ellen: '''Jak to ich nie wygrałam.. ''Nie docierało to do niej. '''Cassie: Oszukałaś nas.. oszuści zazwyczaj nie wygrywają. Marcus: '''Tsa.. '''Cassie: Nie denerwuj się misiu. Dała mu buziaka i lekko spuścił z tonu. Tori: I tak oto kończymy ostatnią transmisję naszych zmagań. Dzielny chłopak dał radę i jakoś wygrał. Obstawiam, że pewnie każdą obmacał. Bucky: '''Uwielbiam twoje doklejanie historyjek.. '''Tori: '''No tak samo! Czy się zobaczymy? Nie wiadomo.. Co ja mówię na pewno się zobaczymy. Ale dziś żegnamy się. To wspaniałe show prowadziła dla was ja – Tori. A to co obejrzeliście to nasz niesamowity finał.. '''Wszyscy: Nowych na Planie. Kamera oddalała się ukazując jak zawodnicy gratulowali zwycięstwa, oddalają się aż ekran stał się czarny. Epilog Przed studio stoi John z walizką. Po hucznym świętowaniu większość zdążyła się rozejść. Jedynie on musiał dokończył formalności związane z odbiorem wygranej. John: 'Yeees! ''Dumnie idzie z nią do limuzyny. '''John: Trzeba zaszaleć! Otworzył drzwi i miał siadać. Jednak z limuzyny nagle wyszedł mundurowy. Policjant: 'Jesteś aresztowany. ''Nałożył mu kajdanki. '''John: '''Jak to!? Dlaczego!?Odebrano mu walizkę. '''Policjant: Mamy nagrania z zwierzeń jak przyznawałeś się do paru spraw. Zabieramy cię na przesłuchanie. John: '''Nie.. nie… mylicie się! '''Policjant: Wyjaśnimy sobie na komendzie. Zaciągnął go prosto do radiowozu. John: Ja i mój jęzor. Zatrzasnął drzwi i odjechali. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki